


Pack Puppies

by WordsCreatedWorlds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Alan Deaton, Kid Fic, Pack Feels, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsCreatedWorlds/pseuds/WordsCreatedWorlds
Summary: The pack gets affected by a magical attack and reverts to children. Stiles has to look out for them until the spell wears off. They have their memories still, but their minds have been reverted to a toddler's comprehension. Stiles just has to get through the night. Easier said than done.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Pack Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from an anon ask on my tumblr @sunmoontruth-stiles

Stiles hoisted Scott out of the jeep. Normally, they wouldn't all fit, but there was nothing normal about this.

"Ok, that's all of them. Everyone accounted for?" Stiles looked down at the group of toddlers, counting silently.

"All seven. Ok guys, link up!" Lydia clapped her hands and they all joined in a little chain. Stiles was relieved that Lydia was so good with kids. She led the line to the elevator, and he followed behind, making sure they didn't lose anyone.

Once they were all in, Stiles felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Issac gripping on tightly.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Stiles knelt down to his level. He knew Issac had been the most anxious since the group was changed. Thankfully, the spell had only affected the wolves, or else the entire lot of them would be wandering around helplessly in the woods.

"What's gonna happen?" Issac's eyes were wide and already brimming with tears.

"We're just gonna hang out at the loft tonight. It'll be like a fun sleepover.Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. No worries, little dude," Stiles tried to sound as casual as possible, so he didn't worry him any more. Issac nodded and hugged his jacket tighter. Stiles sighed. He wished he could do more to help, but Deaton had basically said that time was the only thing that's fix this.

Once the elevator doors opened, Stiles and Lydia ushered the pack inside the loft. It had seemed like the best place to keep everyone, where they wouldn't have any unexpected company asking questions.

The kids looked around for a moment before running off in different directions like puppies. Stiles let out a stressed groan.

"Ok, I'll be back later," Lydia said simply, turning to leave. Stiles gaped at her.

"What?! You can't leave! What will I do with all of them? I'm terrible with kids!" he looked around at the scattered group.

"I have to go help Allison. She's still hunting the thing that did this," she acted like this was an obvious concept, but Stiles felt panic creeping in. "Listen, it's just a bunch of kids, and they're not even really kids. They know you. They'll listen," Lydia tried to reassure him.

Stiles glanced between her and the room. "Ok, fine, but be back soon," he grumbled reluctantly. He knew Allison shouldn't be out alone. He could handle this? Right?

-

He most definitely could not handle this. Erica had roped Boyd into drawing on the walls (he hoped Derek wouldn't kill him when he was back to normal). Not that he was doing much better. Derek was shifted and running around the loft at speeds Stiles couldn't attempt to match. Scott and Cora, however, chased close behind. Jackson was following Stiles around, complaining loudly about being bored. Currently, Issac was his favorite because he was quiet and sitting still, but he worried that he was only doing that because he was terrified.

"Can we all, Please, try to settle down?" Stiles pleaded to the pack.

"I'm sorry," Issac yelped from the couch.

"Not you, Issac. You're doing great," Stiles gave him a thumbs up and Issac seemed to relax a little.

"What about me? I'm not doing anything wrong? Not like Erica and Boyd. I'm doing good!" Jackson was starting to get upset, and Stiles had to ignore how much he wanted to scream at him.

"You're doing great too. Okay? Good job, buddy," Stiles pandered to Jackson's ego, which he was pretty sure was just masking a large helping of insecurities.

"Why did Lydia leave? She's better than you. She's nice," Jackson whined. His voice got a bit softer, "Did she not wanna be around us? Because we're different now? Does she not like m- us anymore?"

"Lydia loves all of you. She just had to help Allison for a little while," Stiles took a bit of pity on Jackson, he never did take rejection well. This seemed to satisfy him because he nodded and went over to sit by Issac.

Two down. Five to go. He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Derek was rushing past him, quickly followed by Scott and Cora.

"Hey hey hey. Can we stop for a minute?" he reached out for Derek, but apparently even as kids; werewolf strength is a bitch.

Stiles goes tumbling down, wincing as he hits the ground. Derek spins around with wide eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Derek let out a soft whine that sounded much too close to a puppy and ambles over to sit by him.

Cora and Scott giggle to the side.

"No problem kiddo" Stiles lets out a huff and pushes himself off the ground.

"Stiles, just call me Derek. I'm not really a kid you know," Stiles laughs at Derek's dramatic eye roll. Stiles wasn't sure if he could refer to him as Derek in this state. He smiled too much. Ran around. He even laughed and played with the others. Stiles would have expected more fighting and pouting.

"Ya ya, I know. Just weird," Stiles shrugs. "Who's hungry?" he suggests.

This seemed to get Erica and Boyd's attention. They quickly made their way over, pulling Issac with them, earning a pout from Jackson.

"How about we order a pizza? That seems like a good idea?" Stiles offered to the group. They eagerly nodded. He pulled out his phone and ordered two cheese pizzas.

"I think we should all watch a movie. Do you think we can all sit and watch a movie?" Stiles hoped that would keep everyone calm for a while. They all packed onto the couch, pilling together under the blanket.

They eventually agreed on The Avengers, eating pizza, and getting happily cozy.

Stiles let out a content sigh when the last of them, Derek, finally fell asleep. He moved to get up, but Scott started to stirr. He cursed in his head and settled back in. All seven kids were splayed out across his lap and each other. He decided it was best to just keep still and let them sleep.

-

Lydia finally got back with Allison early the next morning. They'd been out all night, but thankfully were able to take down the witch who'd cursed the pack.

They let out soft gasps when they found the entire pack, back to normal, tangled together on the couch. Stiles was in the center of it all, snoring quietly.


End file.
